All the best intentions
by phantom.ryder
Summary: [Ayaka x Asuna][KonoSetsu] Tired of her friends tiptoeing around their feelings, Asuna hatches a plan... but who exactly gets the surprise ending...


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters used. All are licensed to their respective owners. I am not making any money through authorship of this fic.

--

Chapter One

--

Daily lessons were finally over for class 3-A and all the girls were heading off to their respective dorm rooms.

"Hey class rep, c'mere a minute would you?," Asuna asked, calling Ayaka over before the blonde had time to breeze through the door.

"I've got a favour to ask you."

The blonde wandered over slowly while narrowing her eyes at her best friend slash enemy.

"A favour? Why?," Ayaka asked before a look of surprised understanding graced her features. "Wait… if this is about… no way! There is no way that I'm just going to give professor Negi over to you!"

"Geez Ayaka," Asuna said with a disturbed head shake. "You've moved on from suspicious and gone right through to scary in two sentences flat… and I haven't even said anything yet. That's impressive. Really it is."

The blonde folded her arms in front of her.

"Alright bells, don't try to be cute with me. What exactly is it that you need? And is it going to make you look stupid? If it's a possible yes, count me in. If it's a definite yes count me in several times."

Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're enthusiasm shining through once more there Ayaka. You sure you don't wanna say that sentence again while you're mounted on your white pony, riding off into the sunset? That might add some fun effect to the whole thing."

"Hey! He's an _ivory stallion_ alright? Not a white pony! My father didn't pay out that much for a simple white pony!"

"Relax! This conversation isn't about a horse!"

"Then what is it about? Something ridiculously moronic perhaps?"

"Love," Asuna answered simply rather unsure about whether or not her statement agreed with Ayaka's previous guess.

"Idiot Asuna. I already told you I wasn't going to give professor Negi over!"

"It's not about him either! Talk about wishful thinking!"

"It's not wishful thinking! I just want to offer him my services as a…"

"Pervert?"

"What? No! As a loving…"

"Pervert?"

"Sister you idiot! As a loving sister!"

"Fine fine! But here let me give you a chance to play the loving older sister for our two emotionally uptight friends."

"Who?"

"Konoka and Setsuna."

"What? No way! I'm not messing with them. Setsuna carries around a sword. Duh."

"We're not gonna do anything bad! We're just gonna make Setsuna admit her feelings for Konoka. That's all."

"That's all?"

"Absolutely. Look, it'll be easy. All you have to do is wait here. I'll send Setsuna over and then you do your job."

"And what's my job?"

"Listen when people are talking to you Ayaka!"

"I was listening! You just haven't told me what it was yet!"

"It's to make Setsuna admit her feelings for Konoka! Geez, get with the programme!"

"Ok, ok! Stop yelling at me! Just leave and send her over, talking to _anybody_ else must be better than having to put up with you."

With a last eyeroll and an outward poking tongue in Ayaka's general direction for good measure, Asuna wandered off to find the swords woman.

--

_**About ten minutes later…**_

…And Setsuna, complete with handy sword, walked over to where Ayaka was and promptly sat beside her.

'Well, at least she comes through when all she needs to do is boss people around,' Ayaka thought as a picture of a certain redhead crossed her mind.

"Asuna said you wanted to talk to me?," Setsuna asked, breaking the class rep out of her little reverie.

"Oh yeah, well uh," the class rep eloquently got out.

'Geez come on Ayaka, think of something that'll make her want to confess her feelings to you…'

"Umm right Setsuna, so… Valentines day is coming up and I was just wondering if you were planning on giving anyone any…"

"No it isn't…"

"What?"

"Valentines day isn't coming up…"

"It must be eventually!," Ayaka said, silently cursing Asuna for placing her in such an awkward predicament. 

"True," Setsuna conceded. "Valentines day will be coming eventually… in six months isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah."

--

_**Somewhere nearby…**_

'Wow,' Asuna thought. 'Ayaka really sucks at this.'

"Asuna?," Konoka asked. "What are we doing in a bush? … and why are we spying on Ayaka and Sec-chan?"

"Shh, just watch Konoka… watch and listen."

"Umm actually Asuna there's something I've been meaning to tell you about Sec-chan…"

"Konoka shh, listen!" … 'Come on Ayaka, make her make her move!,' Asuna added in her head.

--

"Look Setsuna, here's the deal… I want you to think very carefully about your feelings ok?"

'Geez, that was blunt,' Asuna thought again from her perch in the bush.

Konoka decided to give up trying to interrupt and just looked on amused as Asuna stared at the blonde while in deep concentration.

"Alright," replied our stoic hero Setsuna as she watched Ayaka get increasingly annoyed for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Could there possibly be someone that you think of as more than a friend?," Ayaka asked.

"What? Like… a teacher?," Setsuna replied with a confused expression.

"No, not like a teacher! You know… is there someone that's _important_ to you?"

"Like my friends?"

"No, I just said before… as in _more_ than a friend?"

"I don't quite understand what you're getting at Ayaka…"

"God!," the class rep said exasperatedly. "Listen dammit!"

"What are we talking about?"

"Love Setsuna! Emotion! Feelings!"

"Oh… umm, Ayaka? Are you… confessing your love to me? Because…"

"What?! No! All I'm asking is… is there someone _you're_ head over heels in love with? Someone who's annoying but endearing at the same time? An idiot but also cute and funny? And could she possibly have some odd attraction to older men? And be rather fond of wearing bells in her hair and… Oh my God I think I'm in love with Asuna."

"Wow," Setsuna said. "That's some big news Ayaka. Is it ok for me to tell Konoka that on our date later on tonight?"

"Wait, wait, wait… tell Konoka on your what tonight?"

"Yeah," Setsuna answered simply, her features brightening up immensely at the mention of her recently acquired girlfriend. "We just got together last night and had a long talk about all our feelings."

"Is that right?," Ayaka asked, still a little bit shaken due to her own self admission earlier.

"Yep, that's it completely."

"Feelings huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Setsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"I… really _feel_ the need to attack you right now but… since you're pretty adept with a sword and everything… if it's alright with you, I think I'll just lay down right here and go ahead and die."

--

"This... didn't turn out quite how I thought it would," Asuna mused while still being hidden in the bush.

"So, aren't you gonna go out there?," an amused voice asked from next to Asuna. "Tell her your feelings and everything? Isn't that what this is about?"

"Konoka… don't read me like that. It's scary."

"Sorry…"

"Liar," Asuna replied.

Konoka just answered her friend with a laugh.

"Just go Asuna, sheesh."

--

"So…," Asuna began as she sat down next to the blonde who's face was still semi-doing a tomato impression.

"You heard all that did you?," Ayaka asked.

"Yeah," Asuna answered softly.

The blonde sighed and shut her eyes tightly.

"Does this complicate everything?"

Asuna smiled and nudged the blondes arm with her elbow.

"Pfft, what are you talking about? This was my idea remember? I planned for any and all possible turn outs!"

"Oh is that right?"

"Of course!"

"And what happens now?"

"You kiss me… and then we take a ride on your _pony_…"

--

After watching their two friends laugh together for a moment or two, Konoka and Setsuna walked off into the sunset arm in arm.

"You know," Setsuna began with a small smile on her lips, "Some people are just so emotionally uptight."

"Lucky we were around to help them out huh?," Konoka asked with a smile of her own.

"Yep, lucky for them…"

--

AN: Thanks for taking the time to read my first Negima fic! Just giving the characters a run through, hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
